Tyson Chandler
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Chandler during a Suns game in Dec. 2017. |- Hanford,_California Hanford, California] United States |- American |- |- Personal stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' | 7 ft 1 in (2.16 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;" |'Listed weight' |240 lbs (109 kg) |- Professional basketball career |- No. 19 – Houston Rockets |- Center |- NBA |- |- 2001 / Round: 1 / Pick: 2nd |- Los Angeles Clippers |- 2001-present ( |1|1}} years) |- High school basketball career |- Center |- Dominguez (Compton, California) |- Career history |- |2001–2006 |Chicago Bulls |- |2006–2009 |New Orleans Hornets |- |2009–2010 |Charlotte Bobcats |- |2010–2011 |Dallas Mavericks |- |2011–2014 |New York Knicks |- |2014–2015 |Dallas Mavericks |- |2015–2018 |Phoenix Suns |- |2018–2019 |Los Angeles Lakers |- |2019–present |Houston Rockets |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| **NBA champion (2011) *NBA All-Star (2013) *NBA Defensive Player of the Year (2012) *All-NBA Third Team (2012) *NBA All-Defensive First Team (2013) *2× NBA All-Defensive Second Team (2011–2012) *2× California Mr. Basketball (2000–2001) |- External links |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Profile at nba.com |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Stats at basketball-reference |} Tyson Cleotis Chandler (born October 2, 1982) is an American professional basketball player currently playing for the Houston Rockets. He is also a member of the United States men's national basketball team. Standing 7'1", he plays at the Center position. High school Chandler attended Dominguez High School in Compton, California. He earned accolades from Parade Magazine and USA Today, and was selected to the McDonald's High School All-America Team. As a 6'11" freshman, he was profiled on current affairs TV program 60 Minutes. Chandler led Dominguez to a state championship before declaring as an early entry candidate in the 2001 NBA Draft. Professional career Chicago Bulls (2001–2006) Tyson Chandler was selected 2nd overall by the Los Angeles Clippers, who immediately traded his rights to the Chicago Bulls for former NBA Rookie of the Year Award recipient Elton Brand. The Bulls intended to pair Chandler with fellow high school phenom Eddy Curry in the front court. However, while both players had stretches of success during their time with the Bulls, they rarely coincided. In Chandler's case, back problems were a recurring issue throughout his career, particularly during the 2003-04 NBA season. During the early part of his career, Chandler feuded with Brendan Haywood of the Washington Wizards and Amare Stoudemire of the Phoenix Suns. Later, although the feuds became less frequent, Chandler struggled with foul trouble, which limited his playing time. Chandler also played a major role in the resurgent Bulls' playoff run in the 2004-05 NBA season. Finding a role as a fourth-quarter defensive specialist, with notable game-saving blocks against stars like Paul Pierce and Carmelo Anthony, he was rewarded with a long-term deal to remain with the Chicago Bulls for the next six years, reportedly worth close to $63 million. With Curry's departure after the 2004-05 season, Chandler became the last member of the Bulls left from the Jerry Krause era. During the 2005-06 NBA season, Chandler's biggest impact was on defense, but he struggled with foul problems and averaged only 5.3 points per game. Due in part to his sub-par playoff performance and the Bulls' signing of four-time NBA Defensive Player of the Year Ben Wallace in the off-season after the 2005-2006 season, Bulls GM John Paxson began to consider moving Chandler. On July 5, 2006, the Bulls and the Hornets verbally agreed to a trade that would send Chandler to the Hornets in exchange for J.R. Smith and P.J. Brown.ESPN - Bulls to deal Chandler to Hornets for Brown, Smith - NBA The deal was finalized the following week.http://www.suntimes.com/output/bulls/cst-spt-bull151.html New Orleans Hornets (2006–2009) Chandler had his best NBA season in 2006-2007 where he averaged 9.5 ppg and 12.4 rpg to go with 1.8 bpg Chandler followed that up with an even better season where he put up 11.7 points and 11.8 rebounds a game and led the league in offensive rebounding. His defense, rebounding and the ability to connect with Chris Paul on the Crescent City Connection (Name for their alleyoop pass) allowed the Hornets to claim the 2007-08 Southwest division for the first time ever with 56 wins. Chandler played well in the playoffs and defended Tim Duncan valiantly but in the end the Hornets lost a heartbreaking game 7 where Chandler limited Duncan to 5-17 shooting. On January 2, 2009, he was suspended one game for an altercation with Joel Przybilla. Charlotte Bobcats (2009–2010) On July 28, 2009, he was traded to the Charlotte Bobcats in exchange for Emeka Okafor. Chandler joined a Bobcats team that had never made the playoffs in their young history. Chandler struggled with injuries in 2009–10, missing more than a month with a stress fracture in his left foot. Chandler still helped the Bobcats win 44 games and earn their first-ever postseason berth. The Bobcats, led by Gerald Wallace and Stephen Jackson, made it to the playoffs as the seventh seed in the Eastern Conference, and went up against the Orlando Magic. Chandler had the task of defending Dwight Howard. He limited Howard to 9 points and 9 rebounds per game, both below his season and career averages. The Bobcats were, however, swept in their first trip to the playoffs with their Bobcats moniker. Dallas Mavericks (2010–2011) On July 13, 2010, Chandler was traded to the Dallas Mavericks, along with Alexis Ajinça, in exchange for Matt Carroll, Erick Dampier and Eduardo Nájera. The Mavericks went 57–25, earning the third seed in the Western Conference. They defeated the Portland Trail Blazers in six games in the first round, swept the defending champion Los Angeles Lakers in the second round, and defeated the Oklahoma City Thunder in five games in the Western Conference Finals. The Mavericks went into the NBA Finals, facing the Miami Heat. Chandler was instrumental in the series with his defense. In Game 4, Chandler recorded 13 points and 16 rebounds. The Mavericks won their maiden championship with a 4–2 series victory over the Heat. New York Knicks (2011–2014) On December 9, 2011, Chandler announced that he agreed to terms on a four year contract with the New York Knicks worth $58 million. He was officially acquired by the Knicks in a three team sign-and-trade. On Opening Day, Christmas 2011, Chandler finished with 7 points, 3 rebounds, 2 assists and 6 blocks in a 106–104 win over the Boston Celtics. Chandler finished the regular season with a 67.9% field goal percentage, the third highest in NBA history, exceeded only by Wilt Chamberlain in 1967 (68.26%) and 1973 (72.7%). In May 2012, Chandler was named second team All-Defensive behind Ibaka and Dwight Howard of the Orlando Magic, who made first-team All-Defensive. Although Chandler was voted Defensive Player of the Year by the press, the All-Defensive Team is chosen by the league's 30 head coaches (who cannot vote for their own players). And while his 13 first-team votes and 36 overall points were more than the totals for first-team selections Tony Allen of the Memphis Grizzlies and Chris Paul of the Los Angeles Clippers, Howard received 41 points with 16 first-team votes, and only one center can be named to the team. During the 2012-13 season, Chandler was named a reserve for the 2013 NBA All-Star Game. It was the first All-Star selection of his career. In February, Chandler recorded 20 rebounds in three straight games, becoming the first Knick to do so since Willis Reed in December 1969. Chandler had 7 points and 8 rebounds at the 2013 NBA All-Star Game. On February 27, 2013, Chandler recorded a career-high 28 rebounds, including 13 in the first quarter, in a 109–105 victory over the Golden State Warriors. On November 5, 2013, he suffered a right fibula fracture during a 97-102 loss to the Charlotte Bobcats. Dallas Mavericks (2014–2015) On June 25, 2014 Chandler along with Raymond Felton, was traded to the Dallas Mavericks in exchange for Shane Larkin, Wayne Ellington, José Calderón, Samuel Dalembert, and two second round picks in the 2014 NBA Draft. The move reunited Chandler with teammates Dirk Nowitzki and J. J Barea as well as coach Rick Carlisle, who were all part of the Mavericks title team in the 2010–11 NBA season. Phoenix Suns (2015–2018) On July 9, 2015, Chandler signed a four-year, $52 million deal with the Phoenix Suns. He made his debut for the Suns in the team's season opener on October 28 against his former team, the Dallas Mavericks, recording three points and six rebounds in a 111–95 loss. He appeared in 15 of the team's first 16 games before missing eight straight games with a hamstring injury. On December 13, he returned to action for the Suns, coming off the bench against the Minnesota Timberwolves and recording three points and four rebounds in 23 minutes. Los Angeles Lakers (2018–2019) On November 6, 2018, Chandler signed with the Los Angeles Lakers. Houston Rockets (2019–present) On July 12, 2019, Chandler signed a one-year deal with the Houston Rockets. Awards and honors *Gold medal with Team USA, FIBA Americas Championship 2007 Personal life Chandler and his wife, Kimberly, welcomed daughter Sacha-Marie on May 6, 2006, weighing in at 7 pounds, 14 ounces and on November 27, 2008, their second child, a boy of 6 pounds was born. He attended the same high school with Detroit Pistons forward Tayshaun Prince. Tyson and his wife have put together a charity where they are helping New Orleans families that have suffered from Hurricane Katrina. They help buying some "small things" (as Chandler said) for their homes: TVs, stoves, microwaves, refrigerators, pots, pans etc. The wives of Tyson's teammates are helping them.Welcome to My Blog in NBA Blogs in Fan Voice On November 27, 2008, Tyson and his wife had a baby. He missed the game vs the Denver Nuggets, but the New Orleans Hornets managed to win 105-101. External links * *Tyson Chandler Official Site Category:Born in 1982 Category:Centers Category:Power Forwards Category:National Basketball Association players Category:American basketball players Category:Players drafted from high school Category:Chicago Bulls players Category:New Orleans Hornets players Category:Charlotte Bobcats players Category:Dallas Mavericks players Category:Players who won the NBA Championship Category:New York Knicks players Category:NBA All-Star participants Category:Phoenix Suns players Category:Los Angeles Lakers players Category:Players who wear/wore number 3 Category:Players who wear/wore number 6 Category:Players who wear/wore number 4 Category:Players who wear/wore number 5 Category:Houston Rockets players Category:Players who wear/wore number 19